TMNT Lovers From A Different Dimension
by Tmntlover2016
Summary: When 3 girls from another dimesion accidently get taken into the worl of TMNT 2012 the possibilitys are endless. TMNT turns human they all fall in love and i suck at summaries plz read. I do not own TMNT just the oc's. rated t just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first fan fiction so please no hate mail. If you like that's cool. If you don't that's okay. This fan fiction takes place in the 2012 version of TMNT. I do not own TMNT but i do own the oc's Destinee, Abi, and Brittany. Enjoy! XD! **

**In New York after a battle with the Kraang. **

"ha ha! We win again!", Michelangelo screamed in joy.

"shh", all 4 of his brother scolded.

"sorry" ,Mikey apologized.

As the brothers walked to the van that was littered with broken robot parts they tried to figure out a way to opened the back so they see what the kraangs special delivery was. Hey how bout I just make a pulley system to open, Donatello suggested. No that will take to long, Leonardo replied. Or you two could stop talking and I could just bust through the door, Raphael growled. Like that'll work genius it's a steel door, Donnie retorted. Throughout all this bickering Mickey was actually dumb to see if the front door was locked. As he crawled into the back of the van from the front of the passengers side of the van. Don, Raph, and Leo noticed that there baby blue, eyed brother was missing.

Mikey! they all yelled. Finally, now I don't have to deal with his obnoxious ways anymore, Raph said with joy. Leo and Donnie looked at him with a stern scowl. I mean.. w-ww-we should look for him, Raph said with the most innocent voice he could pull off. But just before they could say anymore. BAM! Raph is hit in the face with van back truck doors. Ohh that one hurt him, donnie said. Hurt who ?, Mikey replied. Wait how did you get in there?, Leo asked in disbelief. I used the door, did you guys not check to see if it was unlocked?, Mikey teased. No because only an idiot would do that, Raph screame in rage, angry that Mikey hit with the door. Sorry bro, i didn't mean to hit ya.

So what's in there Mikey? Don asked. Oh my Shell Your never gonna believe it. The kraang must have been really hungry because that's alot of pizza. As each of the turtles starred into the with open gaped mouths while they drooled. Let's dig in, Mikey squealed. Wow, I hate to be the guy that has to the kraang that they lost their pizza, mikey said playfully. Yeah i bet they'll be missing their pizza, Raph retorted. _Wait a minute kraang don't eat pizza, _Don thought. Before the brothers could take another bite Don yelled, Spit it out now. It could be poisoned. Kraang don't eat pizza. *cough cough* We need to get back to layer now so I can find an antidote for whatever they used to poison us with. But little did the brothers that it wasn't poison that it was a new type mutagen that was in the pizza meant purposely for them by the Kraang called Humangen.

**On a Plane not far from New York. **

Ahhhh, I can't believe we got accepted into the student exchange program, Destinee screamed at the top of her lungs. Abi looked at her hyper friend in amazement and she thought trying to tune out her Destinee frequency like Brittany did. Yeah it all very exciting now hush child before you disturb any more passeners. and try to get some sleep. We be there in about 3 hour and you haven't slept for two days. Okay ,Abi I'll try. *yawn as Destinee laid back in her seat she thought about what it would be like in New York. Somewhere in all that thinking she started to think of her favorite TV show. TMNT!

**Back in the Sewer. **

I cant find anything out of the Norm with the pizza it chemical make up is the same as any other pizza which is strange. So where not gonna die, Mikey joked. No Mikey , Don replied annoyed. Well since we have nothing to worry about I'm going to bed, Raph said groggily. Yeah maybe we should all turn in, Leo agreed. Ok, Donn agreed, but there still something troubling Don about the pizza.

**The next Morning in the Sewers. **

As Michelangelo opened his baby blue eyes as looked up at the ceiling he could't help but feel different. He got up and walked to the bathroom but stopped halfway there looking at the mirror on his door. What he saw terrified him. He couldn't believe his eyes all he could do was scream. since Mkiey brothers heard him scream they could not help there instinct to grab there weapons and run to Mikey's room. As they all ran from each other'room and bashed into each other in the hallway of the layer they all screamed simultaneously. They looked at each other in disbelief. They were HUMAN. Oh my shell don whats going on. Mikey said. Don looked at himself. He had chocolate brown hair pale skin and reddish maroon eyes. Then he looked at Raph with his green eyes and scar on his chest that resembled a lighting bolt. He also had red fiery hair that was spiky and sharp looking. Then he turned to look at Mikey. He had golden curly locks of hair that Resembled a beautiful golden sunset with a dash of orange hair by hi left ear. His baby blue eyes the same and his freckled cheeks. And lastly he looked at Leo. He had Auburn hair almost like a caramel color. He also had blues but darker than his baby brother, Mikey, his hair was short and neatly placed on his head naturally. As they continued to stare at each other naked bodies in silence scared and frustrated trying to graso what has happened to them. Raphael broke the silence. Were Human?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two.**

**In the sewers part 2.**

As the guys tried to figure out what happened. Master Splinter walked into the living trying to figure out what all the noise was about and surprise to what he saw. "Master Splinter", Leo said breaking the silence. "My sons...w-what...h-how did this..., but before Splinter could finish his sentence Donny said, "I don't know but I'll give one guess to what might have caused this. **"****THE PIZZA!"**, the guys said in unison.

**At an airport in New York.**

Abi! Where are you?1?, Destinee exclaimed. As she wandered around the airport lost and scared she couldn't help but to take out her Michelangelo plushy that Abi gave her for 13th birthday. She sat in the airport food lost and scared . _Maybe I should not have wondered off to see if the gift shop had some TMNT stuff that I could have bought, _She thought as she cried. But little did she know that across the food court sat Oruku Saki and his "daughter"... Karai.

"Father look", Karai said coldly. "That girl over there. Look at her doll. It's o-one of the turtles." Her fathered eyed the girl confused and reached the conclusion she might know where they hide. "Karai I want you to keep an eye her she might hold the key to the turtles undoing." Karai looked at her father and eyed her.

As Karai walked her way over to her she was halted by 3 girls screaming her name. DESTINE!, where so happy we found you, Belle said. I wasn't i just didn't want to here her mom get all upset with us... again, Brittany retorted. Abi, eyed Brittany and said, "Wow, that's cruel. Even for you." Thank you, Brittany joked. I'm sorry it just i thought i saw this really cute TMNT necklace but I was wrong... as usual. "It okay", Brittany said, "We all know you can't resist your fan girl urges."

Come on,Abi said our guide, April Oneal waiting for us. She said her friends need to drop off some clothes for her four friends. Just as Destinee heard this she was cut off by Abi before she could make a comment, " and no it's just a coincidence so don't even think about asking her about the turtles. They are not real it's just a TV show. Destine nodded but thy all knew she disobey Abi .

**Back in the Sewers part 3.**

What's taking April so long? Raph said. You know April had to pick up the exchange students from the airport today, Don replied. No she didn't Mikey and Leo said in unison. She didn't tell you guys?!, Donnie said slowly. Awwwww, that's so cute. Donnie and April had a secret, Mikey teased. Donatello started annoyed and angered at his freckled brother, but before any of them could get there words out at each Master Splinetr walked in with sweaters for each of them.

" Here I found these for you boys. There the sweaters that you used to ware in the winter. I think they'll still fit you since they were ginormous on you in the first place. Leo put on a blue hoodie, Raph his black and red striped zip-up sweater, Donnie's had his purple plaid sweater that was also a zip-up, and Mikey had his orange skateboarding/ surfing hoodie that had a grey patch on his right sleeve from Raph. At least we won't be naked anymore Leo said satisfied. WHy would that bother you know bro. Technically were always naked, Mikey said trying to sound smart. Mikey looked around at his brothers picking up the hint in there faces telling him to shut up. Just then April showed up, Hey guys got you some clothes. Raph- ripped jean, a black piercing the veil t- shirt and red converse, with a leather jacket. Leo- a nice pair of jean with a normal dark blue t-shirt with black and green decal wit dark blue converse. Mikey- a pair of orange converse with jean cargo shorts and an orange basketball shirt. Donnie- a pair of purple converse, with light blue jaen that were faded at the knees with a farmers plaid vest with a light purple shirt underneath.

As the guys came out of the dojo April couldn't help but sigh, _ wow Donnie sure looks good,_ she thought. " You guys look awesome but I got to go I got to get rid of these girls they think i'm still in that house down the block. but unbeknownst to April and the guys they followed her and both of there worlds are going to be rocked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**At the Host House**

"Abi, I can't sleep."

"Why what's wrong?", she asked

"Well, you know our guide April Oniel, s-he"but before Destinee could say anymore Brittany interrupted her, "Its just a coincidence, you here me now go to sleep.", Brittany scolded. "Fine but I will prove you guys wrong. Ever since we got to New York everything has been different and the only logical conclusion is that we are in my favorite TV show.", Destinee said trying to sound smart.

"Fine, you know what were going to there lair so you can shut up", Brittany said. "Come on you guys I know exactly were it's at.", Des replied. The girls got dressed and prepared themselves for a long walk.

**In the sewers.**

As Leo and his brothers prepared to go on patrol to see if they could find the kraang they were interrupted by a weird sound.

**BANG CRASH **

"What was that?" Donnie asked concerned.

"Maybe it was just the pipes.", Leo replied.

**BANG CRASH BANG.**

"There it is again!", Mikey squealed. The bothers fromed a circle with there back towards each and stood for a fight if one was to present themselves, but it never came. As the brother started to relax more they stopped suddenly as 3 girls fell from a manhole that sat above the tree in there dojo.

"Abi get off of me your crushing me!", Des screamed.

"Sorry Des"she apologized. "hey wheres Brittany? Abi asked

"Yes finally now I don't have to worry abour getting slapped anymore... I mean... oh no... we should looking for her. Destinee said sarcastically.

"Hey I heard that." Brittany yelled form up in the tree.

"Ha ha ha, Big bad Brittany got stuck in the tree. Destinee teased. "so help me when i get down" Brittany was interrupted by a familar voice.

The guys stood there frozen unable to move or speak.

Abi looked around and saw were she was "Oh my glob, were... here...you were right Destinee... for once."

You just have to ruin that moment for me didnt you Abi. Destinee said.

Finally Mikey was brave enough to break the silence between him and his brothers. "Are you ok?"he asked nervous.

As he stared at the girl with blonde pigtails with an orange strip in her hair. She was wearing a black T- shirt with a Purple heart surrounded by Smaller rainbow hearts. She was also wearing blue skinny jeans and knee high converse with oink and purple laces. She looked like a 3 year old who just learned how to dress itself but boy could she pull it off. As he stared into her deep crystal blue eyes he noticed that she had freckeles too. _Wow she;s beautiful he thought to himself._

"Yeah I'm fine", she replied. "Wait what, She looked at them confused to as why there were our boys were in front of her when a thought popped in her head. What have you done with my turtles! where are they! Who are you working For?", She yelled as she charged them.

"what the shell are you talking about?" Raph yelled. Destinee stopped dead in her tracks. She looked confused at the boy.

"Raph?!", she finally siad in confusion.


	4. Chapter 4

Raph looked wide eyed at the girl. "you know my name.", he finally said.

But before destinee could speak again Abi came over and covered her mouth.

"Um hi, I'm Abi an this is Destinee, And that's Brittany. You'll have to excuse my friend here shes kind of... unique.", Abi finally spit out.

The boys just stared back still frozen.

"We can explain everything if you want", Brittany said.

"Hi I'm Mikey, he held out his hand for them to shake but when Abi let go of Destinee to shake his hand. Des pounced on him hugging him squeezing him tighter and tighter. "OMG it's so good to finally meet you. Your my Fav turtle. Your my hero. I like you Do you wanna go get Pizza. I know let's go skateboarding. Could you teach me to use the nun chucks?" Destinee paused to here Mikey gasping for air. "Destinee your choking me", mikey tried to get out.

She let go. "oh sorry!"

Does someone want to tell me what's going on in here. Splinter asked firmly.

As all 7 of them watched Splinter walk in Destinee hid behind Mikey a little.

"What is this. You brought strangers into our home!" Leonardo explain yourself.", Splinter said worried.

"Its not his fault splinter It's mine. I came without asking permission. I'm sorry. I'll take the rat... I mean blame."

"Hmmm. What is your name child? And how do you know my boys?", Splinter asked curiously.

"umm your gonna laugh when you here this. Umm Abi you tell him", Destinee pushed Abi towards Splinter. "uhh hi, Im Abi... and that's Destinee and over there is Brittany. We come from a different dimension that's like Earth I think i mean this world looks like our world back home. And were we come from ur a TV show. that's all I can tell you right now. i'm sorry. We promise we won't tell anyone about you." Abi smiled hoping that Splinter would believe her.

"Hmm, very well then welcome to our home.", Splinter replied to the strange girls. "Now you boys go on patrol and see if you find any clues"

"Hai sensei", All four boys replied.

"oh can I come with, please I can take of myself please.", Destinee begged.

"I don't think thats a good idea, you could get hurt.", Leo said concerned.

"but I can help I know exaxtly were the kraang will be tonight.", she countered.

"Wait what, tell us."Raph said.

"No way either I'm coming or you don't find them.", Des argued.

"What's the harm if we get in a fight then she can just run, I'll take full repsonsibilty for her safety, plus if it get us to be turtles again fatser then i am up for it." Mikey proposed.

"Really Mikey, yay I like Mikey's idea.", Des screamed excited. "

"Of coarse you do"Brittany retorted. Well if your going with them then Brit and I are going home ok.", Abi explained.

As they said there good byes to Abi and Brit they prepared Destinee to go on patrol with them and take them to the kraang.

TMNT Chapter 5

But before they could leave Splinter interrupted them " Maybe you boys shouldn't go just yet, you have another person with you now and have to protect her as well, and until you can do that and she learns how to protect herself as well, none will be going anywhere."

"But, Sensei we have to get the formula from the kraang, so we can, but before Donnie could say anything more Splinter looked at his boys with concern.

"OK we won't go", Leo said.

" Leo's right we don't have to go if i review all of the episodes i bet i can find that formula, it will take a while but i know i can find it.", Destinee explained.

" Wait what, your saying that all you have to do is watch tv to fix this problem!", Raph scowled. " Can I get in on this?", he said playfully.

" Umm, I don't think that's a good idea", she said in concern.

Splinter eyed the blonde haired girl with caution not sure whether to trust her fully, but if she had all this knowledge about their entire realm, and knowledge is power, she is the most powerful person in this dimension, but the boys seemed to enjoy her company and the others. Splinter looked at his boys with delight knowing the could at least have part of a normal life. His boys had the biggest smiles he could have ever seen including Raphael.

"Since you girls know our secret I must asked you never tell anyone and you are more than welcome in our home.", Splinter said.

"Well of coarse not. We wouldn't want people to find out about you guys." Abi said.

"AH! they'd probably experiments on you guys.", Brittany growled.

"Don't worry Mikey I'll protect you from those evil scientist, including Bishop!", Destinee protectively said.

" Ok that's really creepy", Raph said, repulsed. "She's more of a stalker than Donnie."

" Hey I'm not stalker, I prefer the term secret admirer.", Donnie gawked.

"Right," Leo said sarcastically, " and I sleep with a night light."

" You still sleep with a night light?" Mikey chuckled.

"Ha!", Donnie laughed "Leo sleeps with a night light! Leo sleeps with a night light!"

" Oh real mature guys, I was using ti as a metaphor."

Suddenly, splinter busted out laughing. No one has ever seen Splinter laugh so hard. They all looked at Splinter as if he was crazy. He was laughing so hard he bent over clutching his sides. Everyone sat there awkwardly staring at him.

" Um... Sensei?" Leo asked nervously.

" I'm sorry I just never realized how much you still need to learn."

"What?" they all said.

" I feel that only way you can learn all you need to is if you go to... SCHOOL." Slpinter said.

" What!? Really!? Oh wow!"

They all began to talk over excitedly about what to wear, what schools id like. They asked the girls all sorts of questions, Like how to get Destinee to get off of Mikey's leg, and other things all of the,m were excited to be real teenagers for once.

As they became more and more distracted they didn't realize that there new friends dozed off. " It would seem that our new friends will have to spend the night", Splinter said. As Mikey carried Destinee to his bed so she could sleep peacefully, he couldn't help to think about her. Her beauty was like no other and he really wanted to tell her how he felt but he just couldn't put it into words. He laid her down on his bed and kissed her forehead goodnight. He walked out of the room to see Leo and Raph carrying Abi and Brittany to lay them on there beds. After all the girls were sleeping soundly in the boys beds. Raph, Leo, Mikey, and Don all camped out in the living room excited about their first day of school.


End file.
